


Saturday

by aces_low



Series: drabbles and ish [17]
Category: Band of Brothers
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, They're farmers? I guess?, farmers market AU, not really - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 09:46:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11415330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aces_low/pseuds/aces_low
Summary: Saturday is the day they travel into town to sell at the Farmer's Market. Luz has a love/hate relationship with Saturdays.





	Saturday

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by the 'farmers market hot' discussion on tumblr about Easy Co and being vendors at a Farmer's Market.

George kind of hates Saturdays.

He hates being woken up at the ass crack of dawn, before God and the roosters - not that they have roosters, but if they did, he’d still be awake before them. 

Though, he’d hate it more, except that Joe wakes him up slow, fingers combing through his hair, just chuckling in response to his groans. Joe always has a mug of coffee ready for him, that he offers in exchange for him sitting up, and for a kiss. 

Joe opens the blinds then leaves George to get ready as he finishes packing up. 

So, waking up too early on Saturdays isn’t all that terrible.

 

He hates the bumpy ride so early in the morning. The truck shaking and rattling on the gravel road as they make their way into town. It always takes him several tries before he can light his cigarette, and his brain feels like it’s bouncing around just as much as the cab.

But as the sun finally begins to rise, and the soft, pale light hits Joe just right, outlining him in a halo that softens his dark features, George doesn’t feel quite so cranky anymore. He just grins and stares until Joe turns to look at him and asks him what he’s looking at. George just smiles wider, keeping the moment to himself.

 

He’s not a fan of setting up the tent and tables, and arranging everything into a decent looking presentation, but at least he doesn’t have to lug around the heavy boxes, he leaves that work to Joe.

But he does like that he can take a break and watch as Joe pulls another crate from the back of the truck, tan arms flexing as he carries it over to their set up, without giving away just how heavy those crates can be.

 

He doesn’t mind being the main cashier at their stall all that much, except when patrons swarm around and all ask questions as they try to shove their money in his face, as though no one has ever heard of a line before. But Joe prefers to bag and restock supplies, less comfortable and less patient with rude customers than George, so he takes one for the team.

That is, except for the short time when he leaves Joe in charge, when crowds are smaller and more manageable, and walks around the market to visit with some of their friends, and do some shopping himself.

He stops in to talk to Winters, who always talks him into trying new types of cheese, and almost always is right about what he and Joe would like. Nixon sits far behind the stand, hidden by the shade and his sunglasses. George has a feeling he’s actually just sleeping sitting up.

George stocks up on more herbs and vegetables when he visits with Lipton, who is somehow able to convince him to buy a bundle of rainbow chard before George realizes what he’s doing. 

He visits with a few others, both to buy and to chat, before heading back to their stand, ready to relieve Joe of cashier duty. Roe is there, talking with Joe and delivering his freshly baked bread and George quickly takes the bread from Joe so he can breathe in the warm, rustic scent. 

Seeing his friends, buying delicious locally sourced fruits and vegetables and meats, eating pastries made especially for them, may make Saturdays not all that bad.

 

Packing up and taking everything down is easier than set up, and they’re like a well-oiled machine by this point, so it doesn’t take more than twenty minutes before they’re on the road, on their way back home.

The caffeine in his system is gone by now and he lays his head against the vibrating window, the warm sun beating down on him helps him doze off.

He wakes back up when they’re close to home - he can tell without even opening his eyes as the road just gets bumpier the closer they get - to the sound of Joe softly singing along with the radio. 

Some days, once they’ve gotten everything unpacked and stored away again, George doesn’t have much energy left to do more than shower and face plant on their bed until it’s time for dinner. Other days, he likes to pull Joe into their room, still too tired and sometimes too sore to do more than fuck slow with soft kisses and light touches. 

Then there are days like today, where George just likes to slide the shower curtain open and step in to join Joe, who already has the temperature perfect. He hugs his arms around Joe until he turns in their tiny shower, that doesn’t really fit two people, so that George can leave slow kisses against his chest, promising to give Joe a back rub later, or tomorrow - probably tomorrow. They don’t do more than teasing touches and sucking kisses as they wash the day’s grime off of each other’s skin.

George thinks that maybe this is his favorite part of Saturday.

 

Joe brings him a beer as he shucks a couple ears of corn, and lights up the grill to cook up the pork chops they’d bought from Bull and Johnny earlier. They eat dinner on the back patio, and talk about the crops this year, and the local election that’s coming up, and the differing fashions of all the people they’d seen at the market today.

When the sun has set, and the slight breeze makes the summer air feel cool, Joe wraps his arms around him as they look up at the stars. They watch the lightening bugs flicker off and on and listen as the crickets chirp and as the first few owls wake up for the night. They don’t say much, other than the odd comment here and there from George, content to just be for a while.

It's early for people their age when they slide into bed. But still tired and worn from the long day they’ve had means they’ll sleep long and hard, or at least George will, Joe will still get up before God and the roosters that they don’t have, but at least on Sundays he lets George sleep in.

With practiced ease, Joe pulls George into him at the same time George grips his back, and he rests his head on his husband’s chest, listening to the strong, even tempo of his heart, letting it lull him into his long, hard sleep.

George has one last thought before he drifts off.

He may actually love Saturdays.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading <3


End file.
